Night Shade
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: Upon laying a single eye on the Elder Scroll, Hange learned only of half the truth of the future laid before her. With a staff at hand and a name stripped from her, she must survive the harsh tundras and seek out the one the prophesy foretold who will save man and mer from the destruction of one of Tamriel's ancient evils. Skyrim/Attack on Titan CROSSOVER


Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls: Skyrim or Attack on Titan.

Nightshade

Upon laying a single eye on the Elder Scroll, Hange learned only of half the truth of the future laid before her. With a staff at hand and a name stripped from her, she must survive the harsh tundras and seek out the one the prophesy foretold who will save man and mer from the destruction of one of Tamriel's ancient evils.

Skyrim/Attack on Titan CROSSOVER

A/N: it's winter break and I wanted to write more than FFXIV fics.

* * *

"Ooof!"

She stumbled forth into the cold mud, her eye drifting left and right when her head was brought up. It was a misfortune from Oblivion when she could only see half of what she can now. Hands shook as she groped hopelessly across the earth, once her fingers poked at the wooden length, she grasped at it fully and used her staff to dig into the mud and bring her up.

Hange's feet sloshed around as she staggered into a shallow brook. With her robes wet and her boots filling in with the frigid water, she shuddered as she worked her way across. Once on the other side, she turned her head for a brief moment to catch her breath.

No one had trailed her today.

She had gone passed Bruma two days ago, judging by the ridge of the mountains ahead of her, it was only a few weeks by foot before she reached Whiterun- it was the only major city she could remember but finding a town between here and there would be a miracle. Her hands shook as she started up a slow jog into the brush, she could see her breath rise into the air from her gaping mouth.

For having slept for nights out in the cold, avoiding main roads, and barely able to feed herself out in the wilderness, her powers waned. By this point, she could no longer light a fire for warmth. Only through the berries she found did she manage to get through but by now she needed more sustenance. Some bread, meat, wine, stew perhaps, she missed Nanaba's cooking back at the University.

She missed a lot of things there, so much. While she was a mage of renown, her skills in the wild were beyond her knowledge- she had gone camping in excavation sites with guards and assistants but that was not enough to prepare for this.

By this point, her provisions had dried out, she still kept her satchel, empty and light save for the berries she did find.

It was surprising enough to her that she had not grown mad over the passing few days. As she crashed through some high brush, she was reminded of the shattered windows that she left behind.

She remembered being dragged out from her own bed, hands grasping her arms and shoulders like a vice. She remembered how they forced her on her knees in her night dress as those pointy-eared bastards demanded she do what they had been pressing her for years to do. Ever since the War in Skyrim erupted, she was asked time and time again to read what was forbidden to read.

Her mind nearly broke when they unraveled it from its ancient casing, she only got so far as the beginning of the end by the time Levi came in and slaughtered the Thalmor. He yelled something at her in her confusion, he pushed her out of a window and out into the courtyard- she was lucky that she was only on the second floor.

Now she carried information, important information, and for once in her life she was scared to disperse it. She knew not who to give it to, all she was told was to head North to Skyrim. Her eye watered from the cold winds that swept through the mountain rage, she had to keep going.

Below her, the brook she crossed had become a river, large and much deeper.

She took one poor step and loosened the rocks below her.

As she toppled over, she gripped her staff tightly. Her coordination was gone, as was her strength, while she slid helplessly down the side of the mountain. She grunted and yelped as the jagged rocks jabbed at her sides, her back, and her stomach. Soon enough, she was launched into the air only briefly before she splashed into the river.

Her free hand waved about, her feet could not touch the bottom, the currents swept her away. Water seeped into her mouth as she gasped, her ears flooded by the harsh waters. She could not hear the waterfall a few feet away from her, one moment she was in the cold waters, the next she was in the freezing air. Her body limply dropped down as she fell fast, her head collided with something at the end, and all she ever knew after that was darkness.


End file.
